


Paul's Got John's Thigh, and He's Not Letting Go!

by waveofahand



Series: 30 Second Fanfics [1]
Category: McLennon - Fandom, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 30 Second Fanfic, George is hungry, He's looking for 3 women, John is totally blissed out, John wants to give it to him, M/M, Paul is a slut, Paul is also looking for women, Paul wants control, Paul's got John's Thigh, Ringo is sane, There is a breakdown in communication with the announcer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveofahand/pseuds/waveofahand
Summary: It's 1963 and the Beatles are rating hit songs on a game show. But Paul has another game in mind.





	Paul's Got John's Thigh, and He's Not Letting Go!

ANNOUNCER: “Ladies and Gentlemen, those fresh-faced lads from Liverpool! THE BEATLES!”

ANNOUNCER: “Here is Ringo, the blue-eyed drummer! Ringo, don’t look so nervous!”

RINGO: “Ain’t nervous, am I? Only I am a little on account of I haven’t got anyone to hold on to my thigh, like Lennon does…”  
  
ANNOUNCER: “Erm… the Liverpudlian accent sometimes is difficult to understand, but obviously Ringo means he is feeling _high as a pie in the sky_ from all of their successes, isn’t that right, George Harrison?”

GEORGE: “I was told there would be a supper? Did someone say pie? Oh, and no, Ringo is right. Paul’s got John by the thigh. You can tell because John is the only one of us who looks happy. He’s blissed out. They’re _totally bi_. Speaking of thighs, will there be chicken?”

ANNOUNCER: “Once more, ladies and gentlemen at home, we emphasize that the provincial scouser accent and linguistic shortcuts can sometimes be confusing to the rest of us, but here George has told us that John and Paul _are nearby_ and anxious to talk to Britain. John Lennon, as leader of this fun-filled, wholesome, always-joking group, isn’t that right?”

JOHN: “Look at my eyes. Paul’s totally got my thigh and he’s making me sigh. Earlier he did my tie. I have no idea what’s going by, here, because Paul’s got my thigh. I feel like I’m gonna die because Paul has got my thigh, and look at my eyes, you can see I feel high when Paul’s got my thigh, even though I’m a guy. Give George some pie and pass me by. Bedtime is nigh because Paul has my thigh. Paul’s got my thigh, he’s got my thigh, my thigh he has today. Can’t you see it in my eyes…”

ANNOUNCER: “There you have it, Ladies and Gentlemen, the great creative force behind the Beatles, giving us a demonstration of how lightning fast is his rhyming mind and delivering yet another nonsense poem to our viewers at home. And, erm….Paul…erm…”

PAUL: “I’ve totally got John by the thigh.”  
  
ANNOUNCER: “’By-and-by’, did you say?”  
  
PAUL: “By his _thigh_, T-H-I-G-H.”  
  
ANNOUNCER: “Erm…why…erm…Could you…could you…put both of your hands on the table, then, please, for the children watching at home?”

PAUL: “You don’t want me to do that. This is what keeps John calm…”

ANNOUNCER: “But…but…really, Mr. McCartney…this is…this seems _very wrong_…”

PAUL: “Oh, yes, _very long_, in fact, [turns to Ringo] I think I’m right in saying ‘long’, aren’t I?”

RINGO: “Well, it’s all relativity, innit? If we’re comparing, I’d say ‘long’ describes you, while ‘thick’ better describes John. He’s a stouter lad, isn’t he, George?”

GEORGE: “Are we still talking about John’s thighs? Yes, John’s thigh’s are thick, and Paul’s are long. Either way, I prefer breasts to thighs…and prefer them fried rather than baked. I do think Paul keeps John’s thighs on fire…”

ANNOUNCER: “It appears I’ve lost control _of the script…_”

PAUL: “_Grip_? Oh, don’t fret, darling, I’ll soon have you in my grip, if that’s what you really want. Two hands, no waiting. I can be a very _busy _boy!

JOHN: “Paul has my thigh. Paul’s got my thigh, he’s got my thigh, my thigh he has today. Can’t you see it in my eyes…all I can do is sigh when Paul’s got his hand upon my thigh…”

PAUL: “I love this lad. Also, I’ll have three birds tonight. In succession.”

JOHN: “Paul has my thigh. My heart is in the sky. His hand upon my thigh. Ask me anything, and I’ll say ‘fie’ because all I can think about is Paul’s hand on my thigh, and after he makes those three birds fly he’s gonna make me sigh, which I know because his hand is on my thigh, and I ain’t gonna lie, when he comes by, I’m gonna die, because Paul’s hand is on my thigh…” 

PAUL: “That’s right, Johnny…”  
  
JOHN: “My thigh he has this day…” 

PAUL: “You’re the leader of this group, Johnny...of course you are…”


End file.
